The present disclosure relates to boot stirrups that couple to a surgical table and support a patient's leg and foot during surgery. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to the mechanisms of boot stirrups that permit movement of the boot stirrups relative to the surgical table.
Boot stirrups are typically configured to support and/or immobilize a patient's foot and leg. A boot stirrup is sometimes needed, for example, during surgery to maintain the patient's foot and leg in a selected position relative to a surgical table. Boot stirrups are used with patients of varying sizes and maintain the patient in a variety of positions. Some known boot stirrups include a lockable joint that allows the boot stirrup to be repositioned relative to the surgical table and/or relative to the patient. Some lockable joints include clamps that require rotation of a handle or knob to open and close the clamp. To reposition such boot stirrups, one hand of a user operates the clamp while the other hand supports and repositions the boot. Additionally, most boot stirrups include a static boot that does not provide for adjustment of the boot size with regard to length or width.